


all your worries (lay em down)

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM themes, Blood, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eating out, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Messy, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, Trust Kink, Wet & Messy, but barely, gratuitous ego stroking, liberal use of lube, more like hurt then glad ur alive sex but dont fucking test us bruce sex, slight angst, verbal restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Bruce is smart as hell; Batman is an idiot who has to be rescued by his two strong partners who seem to be the only ones aware of just how human he is





	all your worries (lay em down)

The issue wasn’t that Clark couldn’t hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat. The issue was that it’s too slow for any human, let alone Batman. He tapped the earpiece on, then started to rise from his seat in the watchtower. In his one free ear he could hear Diana’s steady, fluttering heartbeat surrounded by her sister warriors on Themyscira. She was fine. But Bruce was obviously not.

“Clark?” She answered.

“Bruce is in trouble. I’m en route to Gotham now, but I don’t think Alfred knows how bad it’s going to be. I need yo—”

“I’m on my way. Get our love, Clark.” With that, she was gone.

Clark called Barry to the Watchtower, then bolted for the airlock. The boomtube would take too long, and Bruce’s heartbeats were becoming more and more sluggish with each minute. He didn’t want to listen for the sloshing of blood pouring from his and Diana’s lover. He couldn’t bring himself to listen to the rattling breaths that screamed of broken ribs nearly puncturing his bruised lungs. The world stretched and blurred as Clark breached the sound barrier on his reentry. The Gotham towers greeted him not long after that, and The Man of Steel was tearing through Gotham City’s alleyways and roads, seeking out Bruce.

He found him where the GCPD had found him, kneeling in his dead parents blood all those years ago. Except Bruce wasn’t alone like he was back then. This time, he was surrounded by what looks like some of Bane’s toughest goons. Each one was armed with various bludgeon-y objects; a crowbar, a baseball bat, what looks like some rebar with a wad of concrete on the end, a nine-iron, and he thought one guy might be holding a pillowcase filled with rocks. Clark registered this as he raced towards the end of the alley, flying up and behind Bruce. He pulled his lover into his arms, one arm pulling Bruce’s waist into his and the other supporting his chest.

Red fury sparked from his eyes as he looked over Bruce’s shoulders. Warm blood was dripping onto his unmarked hands and Bruce’s wheezing was getting worse.  
“Get back. Right now,” Superman ordered as he let one fraction of his anger out in a sharp heat vision blast. “Tell your boss we won’t forget this.”

“Oh, like a cape is gonna kill Bane? Sure, asshole,” one of the goons snorted.

“I never said we would kill him,” Superman managed. He scooped his precious cargo closer to his invulnerable chest, and promptly took off through the assembled goons. They ricocheted into the walls and a few of them went through the walls.

But Clark had cradled Bruce’s head, making sure he wouldn’t have whiplash on top of his other injuries. He landed in the cave not long after that, Alfred and Diana already wearing gloves, masks, and surrounded by a table of surgical instruments. Clark could still feel the heat coming from his eyes, but now Bruce was safe and surrounded by people who loved him and wanted him to live. He gingerly set him down, stepping out of the way so Diana and Alfred can work. Alfred expertly inserts an I.V. and Diana was busy hooking up the pints of Bruce’s blood to replace the blood he lost. Anger was still pulsing through Clark’s veins, which of course Diana noticed.

“Clark,” she ordered, ever the Princess. “Get over and help me pick out the shards out of his chest.”

Clark joined her, his fingers carefully pulling glass and stone out of their lover’s chest. Alfred was stitching the minor cuts and wounds, while Diana checks on Bruce’s fluids once more. They didn’t bother with anesthetic, because Bruce needed the same amount hippos did when it came to attempting to medically knock him out.

There was blood all over the stretcher, blood dripping onto the floor and Clark realized some of his blood was congealing on his fingers. When Alfred finally stepped back, Clark busied himself by trying to scrub it off on his uniform.

“He’ll attempt to get up in a few minutes time. I trust you two know what to do?” Alfred asked.

“Yes,” they both answered. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for finding him before it was too late, Master Kent.”

With that, Bruce’s father left the cave, leaving behind the two other people on the planet who could possibly love Bruce more than he did. Once he was gone, Clark went to Diana’s side. He slumped into her, knowing that she’d be able to support him.

“I’d thought it get easier.”

“What would?” She asked, freeing a hand to run it through Bruce’s thick hair.

“Seeing him hurt like this. He’s…god, he’s so strong. I forget that he’s only a man.”

“If he was awake, he’d attempt to punch you for that. We both know that one day this will end with him passing on to Elysium and trusting us to keep the Earth level in his stead. But he’s alive now and that’s what we need to focus on. He’s a man, sure. But he’s ours.” Diana’s hand moved down to Bruce’s, her fingers tracing the outline of the tan on his left ring finger. “Gods help us, we’re his, too. So long as there’s breath in our bodies we’ll make sure the world sees him for the hero and legend he is.”

Clark was pretty sure that he’d be eternally grateful for Diana’s strength. For what seemed like the rest of the night, they sat and watched. Around five in the morning, Bruce finally began to come to. He blinked slowly, his heart slowly returning to the steady bassline that Clark had come to love. Diana had gone off to find some food, leaving Clark with him.

“Clark,” Bruce spoke softly. “You saved me.”

Clark blurred to his side in a instant. He leaned down, far enough where their foreheads could touch together. Eyes closed, Clark let his sense flood with Bruce. His steady, whu-bum heartbeat echoing in his ears, the smells of leather and Bruce’s aftershave in his nose, the calloused and scarred body beneath his touch, and finally the always beautiful sight of his very human partner alive. Diana had returned, placing the platter of fine cheeses, prosciutto, and crackers on the table near the stretcher. She joined them, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s bandaged cheek.

“You’re awake,” Diana said as she snagged a chair. “I suppose we can’t convince you not to move.”

“Hnn,” Bruce said. “I’d much rather go up to my own bed.”

“You’ve broken a lot of ribs, Bruce. Moving you right now…”

“Stop x-raying me and take me upstairs. _Right now_.”

Who was Clark to deny that?

Very carefully, he picked up his lover; who was thankfully not bleeding out in his arms anymore. They went upstairs slowly, no sound barriers broken and no stitches torn. They stripped Bruce and themselves, needing skin to skin contact to reassure all three in the bed. Once Bruce had been settled in between his two loves, Diana’s chest pressed to his back while Clark busied himself tracing the unmarred portions of Bruce’s face, he finally smiled.

“Thank you for saving me,” he said softly. “I’m glad I have the both of you.”

Diana kissed the curve of his shoulder, her plush lips soft. “Stop being so reckless, Bruce. You matter more to us than you can ever know. You’re so good. So strong. But we worry.”

Diana could have been a snake charmer in another life. Every sentence from her, every word spoken entranced the listener. But her praise set a fire in Bruce that he wasn’t sure he could put out in his current state. Her words burned through his body like fire on gasoline: scalding hot and unstoppable. He knew Clark could feel his cock twitch against his thigh. He knew the jig was up when Clark cupped Bruce’s chin gently, but hard enough so Bruce could remember who’s hands he was in.

“You brave, stupid, reckless man. You defend so many people, you even try to protect us,” Diana continued, seeing Clark’s expression. Well, if Bruce could rise to the occasion, who was she to deny? “Our hero, our strong hero. You’d defend us with your dying breath, wouldn’t you?”

Clark’s hand wrapped around Bruce’s impressively thick length, not moving, not yet. The hand that had been holding Bruce’s chin tilted it towards Diana.

“Answer her,” Clark ordered.

“Always,” Bruce managed to breathe out. “You’re my world, both of you.”

“Good boy,” Diana rewarded him by biting his earlobe gently. Clark started move his hand, enough to help Bruce get harder, but not quick enough to get him to come. Bruce wants to move, both Clark and Diana can feel it in the way his body shakes and his pulse quickens. But everyone in that room knows that if he tried, he’d be in a world of hurt from his own injuries. “We love you for millions of reasons. You’d defend us, defend this city, your children and ours and those of the entire community. But do you know the biggest reason why we love you?”

“No, Diana,” He whined.

“Are you sure?” Clark tugged him just a bit harder.

“I’m sure, Clark,” Bruce sounded like he wanted to yell.

“It’s because we’ve never met a better man.”

Diana’s hand drifted down Bruce’s spine, feeling ever scar and wound. Her finger trailed down the cleft of his ass, dipping just far enough until she could scrape one of her nails against the underside of his balls. He whined, and she could feel his need to buck their control. She hushed him, letting her finger trail back to his asshole. She started to say something, then decided to make use of that strict mouth of his. 

Her hand moved up, her fingers parting his lip and coating them in saliva. But Clark soon moved her fingers out of the way, and busied his lips with Bruce’s. Diana took that moment to reach behind her into the bedside table. She grabbed the very expensive bottle of lube that Bruce had insisted they buy and applied it liberally to her fingers. She found his hole one more time, her fingers probing him softly.

“You’re so good, Bruce,” she murmured. “But if you move any more, you’ll tear your stitches. The stitches that Alfred worked so hard on,”  
“C-can we not talk about Alfred when you have your fingers inside of me?” he nearly cried.

Clark couldn’t help but laugh against Bruce’s abdomen, where he had kissed his way down. Diana simply rewarded him by pushing her finger just a bit deeper and curling it. His body shook, and Clark and Diana knew that he wanted to buck and move and thrash under their love. But he couldn’t. They weren’t restraining him. They didn’t have to. The authority the two of them emanated was enough to keep Bruce prone and pliable between them. 

Firm Kryptonian lips pressed their way further down Bruce’s scarred body, tasting the blood that had been there earlier in the evening as well as his cologne, and a thousand other scents Diana and Bruce could never even hope to smell. He loved it; he relished in these experiences that were his alone. 

Because Diana’s scent of dogwood, cotton, and roses was streaked across Bruce’s thighs, on top of them being bright with his arousal. He licked a strip towards Bruce’s leaking cock. It shook, the tip red and furious. He could hear the sounds of Diana’s fingers rubbing against Bruce, encouraging his body to stretch. But most importantly, Clark heard everything. The rushing whu-bum of Bruce’s heart, strong after tonight’s events. The way his lungs were screaming for air through the pleasure his partners were giving him.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Clark?” Diana asked as she pulled her lips away from Bruce’s shoulder. There was a small hickey, bright red from where she had bitten.

Clark answered by swallowing Bruce’s cock. He sucked his cheeks in, flattening his tongue against Bruce’s considerable length. Diana smiled, thrusting her fingers lazily in Bruce. From how tightly he was wound, she could tell she was just barely scraping his prostate. The sounds coming from Clark’s mouth were downright filthy, and Diana felt herself shiver. This was what Diana loved about them. Her boys would give themselves to her always, and with complete trust. She licked up Bruce’s neck, her mouth by his hear.

“If you ever,” she hissed, hot breath making his hair move. “get that hurt ever again, Bruce; I will make your life hell. You will call for help. Are we clear?”

“Hnn- God! Yes, Diana,” he whimpered, his hips starting to thrust in earnest into Clark’s mouth.

“Good boy.” Her fingers picked up, moving even faster within him. “Show Clark how sorry you really are.”

Bruce shouted, thrusting his cock as far as he could down Clark’s throat. The Kryptonian’s eyes closed in ecstasy as he swallowed Bruce. Strong hands gripped the bed, almost to the point of breaking it. The billionaire was trapped between them, body coated in sweat and spit from the efforts of the metas surrounding him. Clark felt Bruce’s cock finally stop coming, then raised an eyebrow at Diana from his place between Bruce’s legs. 

Diana got the message; her fingers teased Bruce’s prostate just a tad harder, and Bruce was coming again. Whimpering Clark and Diana’s name like they were the only words he knew. Clark swallowed Bruce’s load again, finally pulling off of Bruce and letting his now flaccid cock drop against his thigh. Diana withdrew as well, kissing Bruce’s temple. Her eyes roved him, making sure they didn’t make him tear or re-open anything; thankfully, there was no new blood.

“Di,” Bruce spoke. “Need to taste you…”

Well, who was she to deny him that?

“You’re forgetting about Clark, love,” she said as she sat up. “He’s the one who found you, remember?”

“I didn’t,” he said as her thighs straddled his head.

Diana rolled her hips, dragging her clit against Bruce’s chin, then onto his lips. One of Bruce’s hands reached up and guided her just perfectly over his mouth. His other had was scrabbling at Clark, trying to pull him up so Bruce could wrap his hand around Clark’s cock. Diana was too busy with the way Bruce’s expert tongue was exploring her, teasing her while he used his teeth to scrape against her clit. Her hand was tangled in his hair, helping him by moving his head forward and backward against herself.

Clark was leaning over Bruce, nipping and kissing just behind her ear while Bruce’s hand tugged him quicker. Her soft moans, Clark’s grunts of pleasure, and Bruce’s panting filled the room. Nothing else mattered right now. Her back arched as Bruce trapped her clitoris between his teeth, his tongue holding her hostage. Her arousal had coated his face, covering his chin and lips. Her thighs were becoming slick as well as she rocked against him. The coil in her belly was tightening, which she responded to by pressing Bruce’s face flush against her. 

Clark bit into his shoulder, muffling his cry as he came suddenly in Bruce’s hand, coating it and his arm. Then Bruce bit her. Not hard enough to cause her pain, but in the way he and Clark were aware would make her come. Her other hand slammed against the headboard, nails scratching the wood as she cried and trembled, spilling into and onto Bruce. He was drinking her up, and soon it was overwhelming. She fell to Bruce’s left with a whine, her cunt shaking with a few aftershocks.

Clark was the only one who had recovered the fastest. He pulled the thick comforter over the three of them; he leaned over once they were covered, kissing them both. Bruce’s eyes were already sliding closed. Diana reached over, her fingers dragging through the stubble that was starting to grow on his jaw.

“You’re so good, Bruce,” she whispered.

“Don’t,” Bruce said softly. “I promise I’ll call for help next time.”

“Good. Because,” Clark sat up. His hand went to one of the bigger lines of stitches across Bruce’s already marked chest. “When you’re better we’re going to make you remember to call us.”

Diana pulled up the comforter enough to look at the rest of Bruce’s body. Aside from her, his, and Clark’s messes, Bruce was fine. He was hurt and would need days to heal; but he was fine. Contented, she dropped the comforter and placed her head on his shoulder. Her legs tangled with his while Clark kissed the shell of Bruce’s ear and reached over Bruce to place a hand on Diana’s bare hip. They were all safe. 

Clark listened to his partners’ heartbeats beat in tandem, playing a comforting and familiar symphony for him. But he pulled himself to his feet, fetching a towel to clean up everyone. The en suite bathroom was spotless, and the towels were hung on the silver rack with care. Clark placed it under the faucet, making sure the water wasn’t too hot before running it. When he stepped back into the bedroom he was greeted with a beautiful sight: Diana snoring softly, her mouth barely open and her black hair fanning her face, Bruce’s steel blue eyes were watching him like a hawk, as if daring Clark to wake her up. 

Clark simply smiled. He climbed back onto the bed, wiping down Bruce’s arm. He reached beneath the covers, cleaning his thighs as well as Diana’s. He offered it so Bruce could clean his face. But the billionaire shook his head.

“I like her smell,” he murmured, tongue licking at his lips.

“You’re filthy,” Clark laughed quietly. He tossed the towel towards the dirty clothes hamper in the corner.

“You made me filthy.”

Clark laid on his side, his hand finding its place on Diana’s hip once more. “You don’t have to be right all the time,” he groused.

“Shut up,” Diana growled. “You know he does. Now, _go to sleep_.”

“Yes, ma’am,” her boys responded.

**Author's Note:**

> nova, binch, this one is for you
> 
> shout to the lovely theragingstorm for beta-ing this disaster, I don't deserve you. not one bit but i love u sm
> 
> rate, review, tell me what you think of pretzel m&ms
> 
> also they left the fancy cheese platter in the cave, but jason stopped by later and ate the whole thing


End file.
